listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of sea captains
This is a list of sea captains, which lists notable naval officers and includes anyone who does not qualify for the list of naval commanders. * William Adams (sailor), was an English navigator who went to Japan and is believed to be the first Briton ever to reach Japan. * Leroy J. Alexanderson, the last captain of the SS United States, the biggest ocean liner ever built in the United States and the fastest ocean liner in history * Kosaku Ariga (1897-1945), Japan * William Bainbridge (1774-1833), United States * Robert Barclay (1785-1833), Great Britain * Joshua Barney (1759-1818), United States * James Barron (1768-1851), United States * Samuel Barron (1809-1888), Confederate * John Barry (1845-1803), United States * Thomas Berwick, English merchant captain transported to Australia for the crime of scuttling his ship * Thomas Best (c. 1570- c. 1638), Great Britain * Prince Junio Valerio Borghese (1906/1912-1974), Italy * Franklin Buchanan (1800-1874), Confederate * Cornelius Scranton Bushnell, American railroad executive and shipbuilder who was instrumental in developing ironclad ships for the Union Navy during the American Civil War. * Pedro Álvares Cabral, a Portuguese navigator and explorer, generally regarded as the European discoverer of the sea route to Brazil * Isaac Chauncey (1772-1840), American * Thomas Coram, philanthropic sea captain founded Foundling Hospital * William B. Cushing (1842-1874), American * Giuseppe Garibaldi, Italian patriot and soldier of the Risorgimento. * Stephen Decatur (1776-1820), American * Wilfred Dowman, Cutty Sark * George Duff, Mars * Kelly Faulkner, (1958-), American Royal Hawaiian Catamaran * Charles Fryatt, (1871–1916), British, executed as a franc-tireur in 1916 by the Germans. * Mitsuo Fuchida (1902-1976), Japanese * Christopher Cristovao da Gama (1516-1542), Portuguese * Minoru Genda (1904-1989), Japanese * Edgar Gold, an Australian-Canadian lawyer, author, academic, and Master Mariner * Manuel F. Gomes (1898-1906), Portuguese * Richard Hall Gower, an English mariner, empirical philosopher, nautical inventor, entrepreneur, and humanitarian * Robert Halpin (1836-1894), Irish * Tameichi Hara (1900-), Japanese * Mochitsura Hashimoto (1909-), Japanese * Joseph Hazelwood, Exxon Valdez captain during its 1989 oil spill * Zheng He, a Chinese mariner, explorer, diplomat and fleet admiral * Takeo Hirose (1868-1904), Japanese * Isaac Hull (1773-1843), American * Tota Ishimaru (1881-1942), Japanese * George Johnstone (1730-1787), British * Catesby ap Roger Jones (1821-1877), American * Thomas ap Catesby Jones (1790-1858), American * Awa Katsu Hintaro, Yoshikuni (1823-1899), Japanese * Takaichi Takakzu Kinashi (1902-1944), Japanese * William Le Lacheur, Guernsey Sea Captain who played an important role in the economic and spiritual development of Costa Rica. * William Ladd, American philanthropist and peace advocate * James Lawrence (1781-1813), American * Thomas MacDonough (1783-1825), American * Robert Maynard, British * Philo McGiffen (1860-1897), American (later in Chinese service) * William Nelson (1824-1862), American *Captain Bernard Peter de Neumann, GM, (1917-1972), British. Awarded a George Medal for his actions during an air attack by the Luftwaffe; Charged and convicted of piracy after being captured aboard the RN Prize Criton by the Vichy French off Conakry; "The Man From Timbuctoo"; Instigator and overseer of the installation of the Thames Navigation Service. * Joe Niepsuj (1890-1963), Japan * Fred Noonan, sea captain and aviation pioneer * Sir Richard Pearson (1731-1806), British * Matthew Perry (1794-1858), American * Oliver Hazard Perry (1785-1819), American * David Porter (1780-1843), American * Edward Preble (1761-1807), American * Samuel Chester Reid (1783-1861), American * John Rodgers (1772-1838), American * Arthur Rostron, master of RMS Carpathia which rescued RMS Titanic survivors * Tsutomi Sakuma (1879-1910), Japanese * Isaac D. Seyburn, Welsh-American merchant captain and Civil War Naval Officer * Edward Hobart Seymour (1840-1929), British * Edward Smith, master of RMS Titanic * Robert Field Stockton (1795-1866), American * William Bevil Thomas prominent Newfoundland merchant, land developer and sea captain * Thomas Truxton (1755-1822), American * J. Angus Waters, Bluenose * Capt. Marty Welch (1864-1935), Canadian - American * Charles Wilkes (1798-1877), American * John Willis, Cutty Sark * Richard Woodget, English sea captain, known as the master of the famous sailing clipper Cutty Sark * John M Whitall, prominent sea captain, businessman and philanthropist in New Jersey and Pennsylvania. He was involved in the spice and silk trade, glass-making, and missionary work. * Robert J. Dodds , Famous English Sea Captain Fictional sea captains * Captain Ahab, fictional hero of Herman Melville's novel Moby-Dick * John Blackthorne, fictional hero of James Clavell's 1975 novel Shogun * Captain Ned Dana, fictional master of the S.S. Balaska in The Dana Girls * Captain Englehorn, fictional captain in a number of King Kong pieces * Captain Gault, fictional sea captain created by English writer William Hope Hodgson * Captain Haddock, fictional character in the comic book series, The Adventures of Tintin * John Silas Huntly, fictional captain in The Survivors of the Chancellor * Captain Jat, fictional sea captain created by English writer William Hope Hodgson * Maak, fictional ship's captain in Maakies comic * Captain Horatio McCallister, a recurring character from the TV series The Simpsons. * Captain Ralls, fictional captain played by John Wayne in Wake of the Red Witch * Allan Thompson, fictional character in the comic book series The Adventures of Tintin * A minor character from Peter Kay's Phoenix Nights, a British sitcom. * Captain Jack Aubrey, fictional hero of the Aubrey-Maturin series by Patrick O'Brian. Sea captains